Eu me importo,
by bruhbabalu
Summary: E sempre irei me importar.


disclaimer: Naruto não me pertençe -.-' mas ele nem apareçe na fic, intaum naum faz mal 8D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** E... Porque? Porque eu me importo...**

O desespero havia tomado conta da jovem. Sem se importar com o que as outras pessoas iriam falar, ou achar, a garota corria. Corria rápido, e sem descanso. Corria para ver o Nara. Nem que fosse uma última vez, ela o veria. E iria dizer a ele o que sentia, que se importava. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ela havia criado coragem para falar com ele. E era a ultima chance qu ela tinha. Ao menos ele iria saber o que ela sentia. Saber que foi amado por ela.

Ino sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. A noticia que Nara Shikamaru estaria partindo para Suna naquela tarde, havia chegado em seus ouvidos fazia pouco tempo. Tempo o suficiente para ela apenas pensar em uma coisa '''Ele não pode ir... Por que... Eu me importo... "'. Enquanto corria, Ino relembrava tristemente, de um dia, que havia acontecido a alguns meses atrás. O dia em que ela havia descoberto seu amor por Shikamaru... o dia em que ela também havia acabado com suas próprias esperanças, de ter um final feliz.

Flash Back ;

"Ai eu não aguento mais..." falou a garota se jogando na grama fofa, sombreada por uma bela árvore. "Como você consegue ficar de pé, Shika?"

O moreno a olhou.

"Não consigo..." falou ele, se jogando do lado da loira.

Ino deu um discreto risinho, e olhou para cima distraída. Não treinava com Shikamaru desde que eles eram Gennins. Hoje eles haviam treinado juntos depois de anos. Ele um jounin. Ela uma chunnin. Ele havia dito durante a luta, que ela havia progredido muito. Ela apenas havia respondido, mostrando a língua "E você continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre, Shika!". Shikamaru apenas a fitou. Sorrir era problemático demais para o moreno.

Ino passou os olhos do céu azul para Shikamaru. O outro para a sua surpresa, estava olhando para ela. Não para as nuvens, que pairaram suspensas e fofas no céu. Por um tempo nenhum dos dois disse nada. Por um tempo ninguém sabia o que dizer. Ino sentia as faces queimarem, e podia notar que Shikamaru também estava vermelho.

"Shika..." começou a garota em um tom baixo. Tocar naquele assunto a deixava sem jeito. Mas ela tinha que saber. Outra coisa que queria muito saber, era porque se importava tanto com o que o Nara a responderia. Sentindo o coração disparar, ela perguntou ainda meio confusa "Você... gosta daquela tal de Temari?".

Shikamaru inicialmente não respondeu. Apenas tirou seus olhos dela e encarou as nuvens. Não, ele não gostava de Sabaku no Temari. Apenas a achava muito bonita e interessante; Ele gostava de outra pessoa. Uma pessoa pelo qual havia sido capaz de sacrificar seu único dia de descanso, para vir treinar com ela.

"Você... se importa se eu gostar ou não?" perguntou, tentando manter a calma e a preguiça de sempre.

Era estranho para ele, ouvi-la perguntar uma coisa daquelas. Será que ela finalmente havia reparado nele? Será que finalmente ela corresponderia os sentimentos que ele nutria por tanto tempo?

"Se importa ou não, Ino-Problemática?"

A garota ficou em silêncio. Afirmar que se importava, queria dizer que ela gostava do Nara. Do preguiçoso Nara. Dizer que não se importava, seria... Uma mentira. Ino sentiu o coração disparar.

Afina que maldito sentimento era aquele? Porque simplesmente não conseguia falar? Por que... Porque queria apenas que o Nara estivesse o tempo inteiro perto dela? Porque trocava tudo para ficar com ele? E porque, porque diabos pensar em Shikamaru com Temari a deixava com a vontade de matar a maldita loira da Suna?

Então de repente, quando os olhos do Nara se soltaram do céu e pousaram no oceano azul que eram os olhos da garota, ela simplesmente entendeu. Entendeu algo tão simples, e tão complicado. Entendeu que amava o Nara.

"Não me importo!"

A resposta saiu de repente, automática. Afinal era sempre isso que ela dizia quando se sentia ameaçada, ou quando estava nervosa, ou chocada. Já havia dito "não me importo" tantas vezes, que seu cérebro já se acostumará a o dizer. Mas naquele momento, não era isso que ela queria pronunciar. Gostaria ter a coragem suficiente para falar "Sim eu me importo", mas ela simplesmente não a tinha. Apesar de não demonstrar, era uma pessoa muito insegura. Insegura e incompleta. Antes não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão visivelmente completa ao lado de Shikamaru. Agora, esse era outro mistério que havia solucionado.

Ino não conseguia pronunciar nem mais uma palavra.E se ele não quisesse nada com ela, além de a testar? E se ela dissese que se importava e que o amava, e ele espalhassem a todos e a ridicularizasse? No fundo sabia que Shikamaru nunca faria isso, mas... Ela tinha medo. E o medo foi mais forte que ela. Mais forte do que a própria vontade que tinha de estar com ele. Então Yamanaka Ino não disse nada. Apenas se sentou abraçando as coxas. Sentou-se esperando. Esperando para saber o que ele iria dizer. O que ele iria fazer. Então, Shikamaru se levantou, e ela o olhou apreensiva. Ele começo a andar, e quando estava a alguns metros de distância da loira, disse:

"Sim, Ino...Gosto da Temari...Ela é a minha problemática favorita..."

Ino sentiu como seu uma faca rasgasse o seu peito. A dor era enorme, mais ela podia suportar. A loira abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas querendo fugir de seus olhos. 'Mas... Eu era a sua problemática favorita...' pensou enquanto tentava aparentar menos tristeza. Shikamaru continuou andando lentamente. A garota o via se afastar, a visão embaçada. Então de repente, ele parou. E recomeçou a falar, sem se virar para a Yamanaka.

"Se... um dia... você se importar, eu..." então, do mesmo modo que ele havia começado a falar, Shikamaru se calou. Mesmo não dizendo mais do que sete palavras, Ino sentia a tristeza na voz do jovem.

Ela queria ter se levantado e dito que se importava. Queria ter se levantado e corrido na direção dele. Mas não foi isso que ela fez. A Yamanaka, apenas observou calada e sinceramente triste, o jovem se afastar, manchando sem querer, a sua roupa com lágrimas. Lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de solidão... E principalmente lágrimas pelo medo que o medo lhe causava... Lágrimas por ser covarde... Lágrimas por amar o Nara...

Flash Back Off ç.ç

Depois daquele episódio, eles não haviam mais se falado, por um mês. E durante aquele um mês, Temari havia vindo a Konoha. E agora Shikamaru estava indo até Suna. E durante todo aquele tempo, Ino não conseguiu o esquecer por nem um segundo. E durante aquele tempo, ela havia apenas procurado forças para se declarar para o Nara. Forças que haviam a encontrado agora.

A garota continuou correndo. Ate que saiu da Vila. Enquanto corria, Ino já não mais estava muito concentrada no caminho. A garota estava tão transtornada que nem viu que tinha uma enorme pedra no localizada a sua frente e então acabou tropeçando nela, caindo metros de distância. Firme, a garota se levantou e continuou a correr. Mesmo suja e um pouco machucada, ela não desistiria. Não importava quantas vezes ela caísse, quantas coisas acontecessem. Ela não iria voltar atrás. Não iria parar de correr, até chegar a Shikamaru. E agora, ela já não estava mais chorando.

Até que depois de algum tempo, finalmente o viu. A figura de Shikamaru, andava calma na direção de Suna. Tinha uma mochila nas costas, e uma expressão entediada no rosto. 'A mesma cara de sempre..' pensou ela, enquanto um sorriso doce se espalhava pelo rosto delicado, agora completamente estranho.

"Shika?"

O homem se virou, se deparando com a loira ali na sua frente, descabelada, vermelha e suja de barro.

"Ino? O que aconteceu? Algum problema na vila?"

A kunoichi o mirou por alguns segundos. Apenas alguns segundos, que parecerão uma eternidade. Sem mais nem menos, os olhos da jovem ficarão novamente vermelhos.

"Você...você... você precisa mesmo ir, Shika??"

O jovem Nara parou de respirar por um segundo. Como assim? Ino estava ali para... pedindo para que ele ficasse? Shikamaru pode ouvir seu coração acelerar. Estava indo a Suna porque a vila havia solicitado um ninja para serem examinadores do Torneio Chunnin. A Hokage havia o chamado, e ele não havia hesitado em ir, afinal não havia mais nada que o prendesse em Konoha. O shinobi, respirou fundo e olhou para a loira tentando parecer indiferente.

"Porque?" perguntou.

Shikamaru sentiu o coração acelerar mais e mais. Será que a problemática veio até ali porque... se importava?

"Porque... porque eu..." Ino tropeçava nas palavras, e mirava perdida os olhos escuros de Shikamaru "Porque eu..."

O ninja a mirou, extasiado. Ino suspirou, e de repente abaixou a cabeça.

"Porque... eu me importo..."

O jovem Nara, apenas arregalou os olhos. "'Se importa..."', repetia ele, enquanto observava a jovem a sua frente mirar os próprios pés. Ele sorriu.

"Que bom que se importa..." falou. Ino levantou a cabeça, e mirou o jovem "Porque você ainda é, e sempre vai ser, a minha problemática preferida..."

E sem falar mais nada, o Nara apenas fechou os olhos, e no segundo seguinte, sua boca já havia encontrado a boca de Ino. A boca da sua Ino-Problemática.

fim ;d

-----------

lá lá lá... outra one-shot ShikaIno

eles saum taum fofos mais ficarão meio estranhos, neah?

eu sei q naum tah lah grandes coisa, mais axop q dah p/ ler tranquilo... ou naum dah? oô

valeu pela paciencia (q deve trer sido mta u.ú), afinal fico eh taum melosa!

qualquer semelhança entre a Ino e a Hinata nessa fic, eh pura coincidência -.-'

me mandem rewies, nem q seja sô p/ dizer algo do dipo: " minha irmã de cinco anos sabe escrever uma fic melhor do que vc... ú.ú"

bjoooos


End file.
